A One Night Ramen Stand
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Not sure about the genre, anyway Naruto wakes up from a drunken night and can't remember who he slept with. Just a short drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters from Naruto I simply borrow them to appease the voices in my head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The warms rays of the sun on your face would be wonderful way to wake up, well for almost everyone; to Naruto Uzumaki they felt like 'soft boxing' attacks on his head. Groaning he reached up to put his arms over his head to ward off the offending light wondering why in the hell his head hurt so much. A wave of nausea washed over him and last nights events started to become blurry images in his mind. _Oh yeah _he thought _Sakura got engaged to that teme._ It wasn't that he was jealous, no he knew a long time ago that Sakura just wasn't his to begin with. It was the fact that he now felt like the odd man out of his team.

The twenty one year old groaned again fight the urge to throw up whatever it was that happened to be in his stomach. Pulling the pink comforter over his head he felt slightly satisfied and began to try to sleep away this horrible hangover. It was then he realized that he didn't have a pink comforter……..sitting up with as much grace as he could possibly have with a hangover he noticed he wasn't in his room. No this room was way too happy and feminine to be his own. _Just what the hell did I do last night?_ Peeking under the covers he noticed that he was indeed nude. If he was in another situation he might have blushed but after being with that pervert for so long and feeling as sick as he did he just decided to look for his clothing.

The black shirt was in one corner of the room while his black boxers where draped over the chair of the desk. As quickly as he could manage he pulled on the clothes when another wave of nausea hit and this time stopping it was not an option. Searching frantically he found the door to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time. After emptying the contents he observed that he must of drank a hell of a lot considering how great his alcohol tolerance was. Rising his mouth out in the sink he made his way back into the bedroom and searched for his pants.

After giving up hope he sat in one of the plush chairs and just looked around the room. There were no pictures just paintings and posters and worst of all he had absolutely no clue whose room it was. _Oh god what a great Hokage I'll be by sleeping around with strange women._ Resting his head in his hand he debated over being able to sneak out of here and get home without anyone seeing him in only his underwear. He seriously doubted it.

A small thud alerted him that he was no longer alone in this apartment. His suspicions were confirmed when the sliding door to the room was opened. Closing his eyes he shot a quick prayer upward that he would at least have gotten laid by a beautiful woman.

"Naruto, I made some Ramen for you."

He decided then that those were the most beautiful magical words that any woman could ever say to him and they were better than I love you. The voice wasn't too bad either he added mentally. Deciding to face his fate he opened his eyes and he felt his jaw hit the floor. He didn't whether he should thank god or shoot himself….

"Ay…ayame?"

_Did my voice just crack?_ He smacked himself in the head, "Ayame is that you?"

She laughed slightly before coming into the room completely and closing the door behind her. She wore a very familiar white apron and was clutching his black pants in her arms.

"Here are your pants you kind of poured sake all over them." She said kindly offering them to him.

_Did she just blush?_ Taking them from her he thanked her while pulling them on. "Listen Naruto, about last night I just want to tell you that I know we were both drunk and I hope this doesn't affect our friendship in anyway……And besides I think if Daddy finds out he might not give you Ramen anymore."

He was speechless, he didn't thin he'd ever been speechless and here he was catching flies in his mouth staring at the beautiful Ayame with her hair down with no white cloth on her head. So he did the only thing he could do he closed his mouth, swallowed and nodded his head. Apparently this was the right action because she quickly smiled again and grabbed his arm.

"Come on the Ramen's ready and I need to sneak you out of here before Daddy comes by to check on me."

Following absentmindedly he suddenly realized today was Monday of course she had work and judging by the time it had to be noon. "Didn't you have work today?" he managed to ask somehow without sounding like an idiot.

"Oh yeah, I called in sick this morning that's why Daddy's going to swing by later, and trust me you really don't want to be here when he does." The girl had led him to the table where a very large dish of Ramen sat.

His head hurt, he felt like throwing up, and he had just slept with Ayame, the Ramen girl six years his senior………but he sure felt great.

"This looks great Ayame!" he said before digging into his favorite dish.

&&&&&&

AN: Okay I know what you're thinking….that's it? SPOILER ALERT: But hear me out, I just watched the episode where Ayame gets kidnapped and I thought wouldn't it be funny if Naruto ended up with her! Okay anyway I just had to write this to get this one out of my head.

Love it hate it? Let me know!


End file.
